


This love ain't made for the faint of heart

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Real Events, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, just something that's been stuck in my head for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio loves Pilar, but he also loves Fernando  - A closer look into their unconventional relationship





	1. The one where Sergio misses home

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for a while, so i decided i might as well write it down. This will probably get occasional updates when i feel inspired.
> 
> Title borrowed from _Faint of Heart_ by Tegan and Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is in Turin for the first leg of the UCL quarter final and can't sleep.

It’s almost three in the morning when Sergio finally gives up tossing and turning, the string of unfamiliar hotel beds feeling even emptier now that he’s used to having two sets of arms around him at night.

He reaches for his phone with a tired sigh, a flutter in his heart as he listens to the dial tone.

“Sergio,” Fernando’s voice is soft when he finally answers and he waits patiently as the screen turns black before it flickers to life, Fernando’s face swimming into view, but his relief is only short lived, the stab in his chest back at the sight of only one face in the dimly lit frame.

“She’s with the baby,” Fernando explains without prompt and Sergio can’t help but revel in how well they know each other, his mouth finally curling into a faint smile.

“How is she?”

“Good. Tired. Happy.” 

“Good,” Sergio curls around his pillow, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. “I’m sorry i had to leave. I wish i could be there,” he murmurs sadly.

“I know,” Fernando soothes. “I’ll take care of them and you’ll be home soon.”

“Thank you.”

“Never for that.”

“God, i miss you so much,” Sergio’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“We miss you too,” the sheets rustle as he rolls onto his side and Sergio can tell from the way he’s clenching his jaw that he’s trying to stifle a yawn.

“You should go back to sleep.”

“Do you wanna wait until she gets back?”

“No, it’s fine,” Sergio shakes his head and pulls the blanket up. “Just tell her that i love her.”

“I will,” Fernando’s face comes into view again as he readies himself to end the call. “Sleep tight.”

“Good night. I love you.”


	2. The one where Alejandro is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro is born and Fernando has a conversation with Sergio's brother.

“Will you two stop? You’re making me dizzy.” 

It’s Rene’s voice that startles Fernando out of his thoughts and makes him realize that they’ve been pacing up and down the waiting room like lunatics. His stomach is tied in knots and has been that way ever since Pilar was brought into the hospital. He’s so nervous, he can barely breathe. And it’s not even his own baby but after all the doctor’s appointments and late night food runs, after the countless hours spent with Sergio painting and decorating the nursery, it somehow feels like it is.

He glances over at Sergio, who looks even more stressed then he feels and he’s about to go comfort him when the nurse comes in and all three of them stop to stare at her.

“Pilar and the baby are fine, you can go see her now,” she says and startles a little when both Sergio and Fernando suddenly make their way to the door.

“I’m sorry, but only one person is allowed in the room,” she looks at them expectantly, waiting for a decision but Sergio seems frozen to the spot, his eyes darting back and forth between Fernando and the door.

“You go,” Fernando says eventually and walks over to him, rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s your baby, you deserve to be there.”

“Are you sure?” Sergio looks up at him with wide hopeful eyes and Fernando has to resist the urge to pull him into his arms.

“Yes, now go. Don’t make her wait.”

“Thank you,” Sergio glances towards where the nurse has just vanished from the room before he leans forward and presses a quick but heartfelt kiss to Fernando’s lips. “I’ll make sure you get to see our baby as soon as possible,” he whispers and hurries out the door.

 

Rene is quiet for a long time after Sergio has left, just staring out the window and Fernando has almost managed to work up enough courage to say something when Rene abruptly turns around.

“You’re not just living with them to help with the kids, are you?”

Fernando shakes his head. “No.”

“Huh?” Rene looks lost. “I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry,” Fernando stares at his hands, not sure what else to say.

“It’s not your fault,” Rene eyes him questioningly. “and forgive me if i’m overstepping but are you sure the baby is Sergio’s?”

“You’re not,” Fernando shrugs. “ I guess, you have a right to know and yes, the baby is definitely his. Pilar and me … we’re not like that.”

“Oh,” Rene looks thoughtful. “So how does this work exactly. Do you just, like ... all three of you together?”

“Sometimes,” Fernando smiles sheepishly and he’s honestly surprised he’s not blushing more. “But not always.” 

“Don’t you get jealous of each other?”

“Not really. Pilar and I are friends and he loves both of us equally. It would be cruel to make him choose.”


	3. The one where Fernando has an interesting night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place before Part 1 and 2, just after Fernando moved in with Sergio and Pilar

When Fernando abruptly wakes, startled by something he can’t quite put his finger on, the first thing he notices is Sergio’s back, tattoos glistening with a thin sheet of sweat and he’s confused at first, if anything the room is cool, the thick blanket barely enough to keep him warm, but it’s the sound of Pilar’s whimpers, the tight movement of Sergio’s hips that betrays all too soon what they are doing.

There’s a blush rising on his cheeks even as he feels himself harden, even as his hand wanders into his sweats and it’s mesmerizing to watch what he’s doing to her. It pushes all his inhibitions away as his hand speeds up to match the rhythm of Sergio’s thrust and suddenly it becomes a battle to stay quiet, his breaths forced out of him in harsh pants with every single one of Pilar’s moans, like he’s the one who’s getting taken apart by Sergio so effortlessly.

“Fer,” Sergio’s voice is gruff and it sends a violent shiver down Fernando’s spine. “I can hear you.”

And his first instinct is to feign sleep, to pretend he’s never heard or seen any of it, but Sergio sees right through him, one hand lifting off Pilar’s hip just long enough to shove the blanket down, exposing his entire naked backside to Fernando’s hungry gaze.

“Please,” Pilar’s voice sounds broken, a quality to it Fernando has never heard before and it’s what makes him surge forward, push his sweats down and fit himself against Sergio’s back, his dick nestled perfectly in the cleft of Sergio’s ass.

Sergio arches into him immediately, hungry for the contact, for Fernando rutting against him and they settle into a rhythm quickly, one that’s driven entirely by the sharp snaps of Sergio’s hips and the needy moans that echo from three sets of lungs.

And it doesn’t take long until Fernando feels his spine tingle with the beginnings of his orgasm, crawling through him like wildfire, but it’s Pilar who comes first, her sharp nails digging welts into Sergio’s back as she splinters beneath them and it only takes a few more thrusts until Sergio stills, ass pressing back against Fernando as shudders wreck his body and it’s what drags Fernando over the edge as well, 

They lie there panting for a while, bodies still pressed tight, but now that his mind isn’t clouded by lust anymore, he attempts to roll away, to give them some time alone because he’s already intruded enough, but it’s Pilar who holds him back, her arms coming all the way around Sergio to pull him closer, all three of them now wrapped tightly around each other and it’s how they fall asleep only minutes later.


	4. The one where Sergio's mouth is a distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place a little after Part 3

Pilar wraps a fluffy towel around herself and wipes the fog off the mirror before she brushes her teeth and scrubs off her makeup and it feels nice not to have to worry about getting up early tomorrow for once, no commitments or appointments, no alarm clock blaring at the crack of dawn reminding them of training sessions and photo shoots. She takes her time getting ready, a luxury she doesn’t have most days.

When she finally emerges from the bathroom Fernando is the only one in bed.

“Where’s Sergio?”

Fernando only points to the lump under the blanket and Pilar almost laughs when she notices Fernando’s half closed eyes and his parted lips, his harsh breathing and the rhythmical bobbing of the sheets.

“Have fun,” she grins and vanishes into the walk-in closet, digs around for a pair of panties and a Metallica t-shirt.

She comes back to the bedroom just as Sergio appears from under the blanket, licking his lips with a pleased smile.

“You missed the best part,” he says and stretches himself out on top of Fernando and Pilar watches the intimate scene with some trepidation almost expecting a sharp jab of jealousy, but instead there’s nothing but happiness in her heart.

Maybe at first she felt jealousy, when she’d found out that her boyfriend had been harboring secret feelings for another man for years. That hurt, but only until she realized that Sergio’s feelings for Fernando didn’t mean he loved her any less. And it’s almost like Fernando is the puzzle piece they never knew they were missing. The bridge between all their differences, the ones that were always there no matter how much they loved each other. And now she barely remembers a time before Fernando and her became friends, all the lonely nights without Sergio only a distant memory.

When she crawls into bed, Sergio rolls over to her in an instant, nuzzling his face into her neck with a content hum.

“I still need to shower,” Fernando mumbles tiredly and Pilar has to grin at how he already looks half asleep.

“Go ahead, we’ll wait up for you,” she says and Sergio’s head perks up immediately.

“Any idea how we could pass the time?” he asks innocently but there’s a lewd smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes and his thumbs are already hooked into Pilar’s panties, pushing them down as he disappears under the blanket once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
